Mission: Rescue in Ingall's Mine
Power Stone (0/3) *Activate the Switch *Dive Deeper into the Mine *Kill the Boss ** Digger AI (0/1) *Leave the Mine |rewards= |npc1=Remington |npc2=Arlo |npc3=Sam |npc4=Mint |rp1=20 |rp2=20 |rp3=20 |rp4=20 |exp=1400 |gols=1600 |prev=The Eufaula Tunnel |next=The Driller }}Mission: Rescue in Ingall's Mine is a main mission. Conduct of the mission After the incident at Eufaula Tunnel, Remington and the player need to rescue Arlo, Sam, and Mint, who have been trapped inside the collapsed tunnel. Remington and the player seek out an alternative entrance via the old abandoned mine, Ingall's Mine. * "Ready to go?" **(Let's do it!) **(On second thought...) Choosing "Let's do it!": * "Ok, here we go." Remington and the player enter the mines. * "Before Portia was founded, a few miners came around here lookin' for relics. Someone once thought it was a good idea to mine into a shaft left from the Age of Darkness days, it didn't turn out too well, so they sealed it. No one's been around these parts for a while..." * "Take this, you might need it here." Corps' Hammer +1 This area is highly infested with monsters, mainly Cell Worms and Tunnel Worms. Remington will fight enemies on sight. Explore the Mine Remington and the player explore the mines, eventually stumbling upon a switch. Upon stumbling onto a switch: * "It's a switch, for a door somewhere?" * "We'll need some power stones for this to work." Find Power Stones Power Stones can be found throughout the mines. The player needs 3 Power Stones to activate the switch. They can be found in the following areas: *Inside mine carts *Defeating enemies Activate the Switch Upon placing the 3 Power Stones into the switch: * "That worked." A gate opens up somewhere. Dive Deeper into the Mine * "So these are the old shafts. I know you can handle yourself, but be extra careful now." * "Some people say there are still some people left from the old days down here underground, but they're hardly human now. We actually followed some leads and found nothin', so I don't think it's true, still gives me the creeps though." Eventually, they come across a humanoid boss called Chief Honcho. The two venture deeper into the mines, stumbling upon another switch that opens up the next gate. They find Sam's boxing glove in an area full of defeated monsters. * "That's Sam's boxing glove! They must have been here!" * "Sam?! Arlo?!" * "..." * "We must be on the right track, come on!" (Remington picks up Sam's boxing glove.) The two find another switch that opens another gate that leads to the final room. Remington and the player find Sam, Arlo, and an injured Mint with a robot in the center of the room, the Digger AI. * "Remi!" * "Just in time, come on, we need to handle this thing!" Kill the Boss Sam, Arlo, and Remington (as well as the player, if they wish to participate) fight the Digger AI. NOTE: * In the Digger AI room, there is a blue chest that can be accessed by walking from the walkway, over a suspended crate, and across the ropes. It contains the Relic Sunny Side. The player can opt to get the chest either before or after the fight. * "This must be the thing causing the trembles!" * "What was that thing?" * "I think it was awakened by the rumbling made by our drilling. Must be an AI machine from the past... like what you find in the Peripheries. Look at all these marks it made on the ceiling, that must have been what caused the quakes." * "Looks like we got here in the nick of time." * "You have no idea. I thought we were gonna be crushed." * "All thanks to Builder , we had to get through a lot of fillings to get to this point. How did you end up here anyhow?" * "We were looking for a way out. Mint here thought there was a draft coming through here." * "That door." Leave the Mine Everyone leaves the mine, meeting up with Gale, Xu, Gust, Albert, and Higgins outside. * "How did you get out?" * "Long story. But we're safe, we've also solved the earthquake problem. It was caused by..." * "So that's what's causing the quakes... I can't believe there are such dangerous things still lurking down there. I must write to Atara promptly and have someone sent over to check the shafts around here for anymore danger." * "What about the tunnel? Can it still be salvaged?" * "I think so, I'll do an assessment and get back to you." * "Well, I'm glad everyone's alright, that's the important thing. And thank you for helping along !" Places of interest *Eufaula Desert *Ingall's Mine Rewards * Relationship +20 * Relationship +20 * Relationship +20 * Relationship +20 * Reputation +90 * Experience +1400 * Gols +1600 Trivia *During Early Access, the Head Honcho boss was a Bikini Flippers. Gallery CCC_2019-01-06_21-46-00_4.png|Need to carefully drop onto lower rope to get chest CCC_2019-01-06_21-57-12_4.png|Fighting the Digger AI with the Civil Corps 20190106220028_1.jpg|Bandaged Mint Rescue in Ingall's Mine